


Not the Worst Conference Ever

by Jellybean96



Series: Kindergarten!AU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Grant is a single father, Kindergarten!AU, Romance, Skye has large boobs, Skye is a kindergarten teacher, because of James, but i changed it a little bit to work as a summary, teacher!au, the summary is basically just the prompt that was in my ask box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Normally parent-teacher conferences are a bit of a drag for Skye because all the fathers do is stare at her boobs. It's not her fault she's big. But then there's the new guy. Grant Ward and his five year old daughter Annabelle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agenthaywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/gifts).



> Hey babes! Got a new little number for ya. This one came about because of an AU prompt a friend of mine on Tumblr sent to me. It's a Kindergarten!AU, where Skye's a kindergarten teacher and she's Grant's daughters' teacher. This is their first meeting, at the Parent/Teacher conference. I think it's pretty great.
> 
> Enjoy!

Stepping foot inside the elementary school building, Skye makes her way towards the front office, pulling open the door to walk through.

"Good morning, ladies," she greets the office ladies with a smile as she walks through towards the back.

"Hey, Skye," the woman at the front desk says. "How are you?"

"Doing alright, Brenda, thanks. You?"

Brenda shrugs. "As well as I can be."

Skye gives her a soft smile and moves into the back room, stopping in front of her mailbox. She reaches inside and pulls out the few things inside, sifting through them.

Taking a deep breath, she holds them in her hand and then exits through the side door, turning left and moving down the hallway towards the end where her classroom is. She pulls the door open and pushes it against the outside wall so it stays open.

Stepping inside the classroom, she moves towards her desk, dropping her bag on the floor next to her desk and sitting down in her chair as she sets her mail in the wire basket near her. Pulling herself towards her desk, she leans forward and pulls open the notebook in front of her, scanning over the pages with her eyes.

"Knock knock."

Lifting her head from her lesson plan, Skye smiles when she sees one of her fellow teachers, Bobbi Morse, standing in the doorway to her kindergarten classroom, two cups of Starbucks coffee in her hands.

"Hey, Bobbi," she says back. "I'm assuming one of those coffees is for me?"

Bobbi nods and steps inside the room, holding one of the cups out to Skye. "You would assume correct."

Skye happily accepts the cup from her friend and takes a long sip from it. She lets out a happy sigh. "Oh, this is so good. Thank you so much."

Bobbi waves her off. "No problem. You know I love to bring you coffee in the mornings. It's better for you because you don't have to go out of your way to get the good coffee."

"Something I am very grateful to you for," Skye says to her friend. She lifts the cup to her lips to take another sip.

"So," Bobbi says, "half day today. What do you have planned for your kids?"

Skye shrugs. "The usual stuff, most likely. Just not as elaborate or crazy since there's only so much time today."

Bobbi nods. "Makes sense. So then just some reviews of stuff you've already done?"

"Probably. I'm still hammering out the finer details."

"As per usual," Bobbi says. "You know, I still don't understand how you can have these amazing lessons with your students that they love, when half the time you don't even have your lesson plan finished until right before you do it."

Skye smiles. "Guess it's just a gift."

"Guess so." Bobbi takes a drink of her own coffee and swallows.

"Also, it helps that kindergartners don't need very intricate lessons."

Bobbi chuckles. "Yes, that does help. So are you ready for another round of parent/teacher conferences, though?" Bobbi asks her.

Skye groans and leans her head back. "Ugh. Why did you have to remind me about that?"

"I thought you loved meeting your students' parents," Bobbi says with furrowed brows.

"I do. Some of the time. When the dad's aren't openly staring at my chest."

"They really do that?"

"Yes! Even if everything's completely covered. And their wives are sitting right next to them. They still stare. I hate it. Yes, I know I have large boobs; I've lived with them for most of my life. I really don't need my students' fathers reminding me of that fact every time they stare at my boobs. It's a little bit infuriating."

Bobbi chuckles quietly. "Yeah, I can tell."

Skye sighs. "I'm sorry. I tend to get a little worked up about that."

"I noticed."

"Miss Skye?"

Turning her head towards the classroom door, Skye smiles when she sees one of her students standing in the doorway; a little brunette girl with deep brown eyes. "Annabelle, hi," she says. "What are you doing here instead of outside? The bell hasn't rung yet."

Annabelle shrugs. "I was bored outside. Can I come in?"

"Of course you can, sweetie. Go on and put your stuff away and check in."

Annabelle gives her a small smile and steps into the classroom, moving towards the back of the room where the cubbies are located.

"Who's that?" Bobbi asks her friend.

"Annabelle Ward," Skye answers. "I think I've told you about her before. She's being raised by her dad, definitely one of the brightest kids in this class, and probably the sweetest and kindest little girl you'll ever meet."

"She's adorable," Bobbi says with a small smile.

"Isn't she, though?" Skye responds.

"Very. But I should probably get going now," Bobbi says as she stands up and moves towards the door. "I have my own class to get ready for."

"And your lessons have to be much more thorough than mine are," Skye tells her friend.

Bobbi nods as she backs out of the door. "Yes. Oh, the joys of teaching the fourth grade. I'll see you later, Skye."

Skye smiles and laughs quietly. "Bye, Bobbi."

Once her friend leaves, Skye turns back around and smiles at the sight of Annabelle sitting at the large U-shaped table with a book propped open in front of her.

"Annabelle," she speaks up, getting the young girls' attention. "What are you reading?"

"Magic Treehouse," she replies. "I have a lot of them at home. I practice my reading with them."

Skye smiles. "Well that's a very good book to practice your reading with."

"Thanks. Daddy says I'm getting really good. I also use _Harry Potter_ to practice, but _Harry Potter_ is only for bedtime. I read that with daddy. We love it. Do you like _Harry Potter_ , Miss Skye?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," she says with a nod. "I've read every single book."

"Cool. You should tell daddy that when you meet him tomorrow."

"I will definitely try and remember that," Skye tells the little girl. She glances up at the clock on the wall. "Well, I think it's almost time for the bell to ring. Annabelle, would you like to help me get the spelling books out? I think after we do all of our morning routine we'll do some spelling practice."

"Okay." Annabelle closes her book and sets it down in front of her, standing up from her chair and making her way to the back of the room. She grabs a stack of workbooks out of one of the bins and carries them back over to the table. "All done," she says to Skye with a small smile.

"Excellent," Skye says back. A second later the bell rings, signaling five minutes until school starts. "Why don't you go put your book away and find a place on the carpet and I'll go wait by the door for everyone else."

"Okay." Annabelle grabs her book off of the table and puts it away inside of her backpack before finding a place on the multi-colored carpet at the back of the room and sitting down.

Skye smiles and then makes her way over to the propped open classroom door, standing just outside to wait for the rest of her students to arrive.

.

.

.

Clapping her hands twice, Skye stands at the front of the classroom in order to get her students' attention. "Okay, everybody," she calls out. "Time to clean up and get ready to leave for the day. Make sure you clean up all of your messes and put everything back where it goes. We want to leave this classroom how we found it, right?"

"Right!" all the kids say back as they go about starting to clean up the classroom.

"Johnny, please be careful," she calls out to one of the boys. "Once everything is put away grab your stuff out of your cubbies and have a seat on the carpet," she instructs.

After a few minutes, when she sees that everything's been put away and all of the students are sat in a half circle on the carpet, she makes her way over, standing in the open end of the circle. "Alright, everybody, another school day is over. I hope you all had fun today. Now, remember that there's no school tomorrow because of conferences. I'll probably be seeing most of your parents tomorrow but there are a few whom I'll be seeing later today. You don't have to come to the conferences because it's just between me and your parents, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't love for you to be here as well," she tells them with a smile. "I always love getting to see your smiling faces."

The school bell rings, signaling the end of the school day.

"Alright," Skye says, "time to line up. Annabelle, would you like to be the line leader today?"

Annabelle smiles and nods. "Yes, please."

Skye smiles back. "Okay, go on over to the door and wait for the rest of the class." She waits for Annabelle to stop in the doorway before turning back to the rest of her class. "Everyone else, please _walk_ to the door and line up behind Annabelle."

All of the kindergartners stand up from the carpet and walk quickly over to the front door, lining up one behind the other.

Skye steps to the front of the line, right in front of Annabelle, and waits for the kids to settle down. "Is everybody ready to go?"

"Yes, Miss Skye," all the kids chorus.

Skye smiles. "Okay. Let's go, then. Please stay in line." She looks down at Annabelle. "Stop at the double doors, okay?"

Annabelle nods. "Okay." She steps through the classroom door and begins making her way down the hallway towards the front of the school, her hands clasped behind her back.

Skye waits until all of the kids are out before following behind them and then moving to the front of the line. "Alright, kiddos, let's go. Annabelle, stop at the front doors."

Annabelle nods and then walks towards the front doors.

Skye follows alongside her line of kindergarteners towards the front doors of the school. She pushes on the door with her back, letting her kids walk through. "Line up against the wall, please." She waits until the last kid is out the door before stepping out and letting it close. "Okay, let's see who's leaving us first." She lets her eyes scan over the adults standing outside the front of the school. "Amy, I see your mom, you may go." She holds her hand out for a high five as the little girl runs past her. "Lucas and Liam, your dad's here. See you on Monday." She high fives the smiling twin boys as they go by. "Oh, Annabelle, I think I see your Uncle."

Annabelle grins. "Uncle Fitz!" She turns and gives Skye a high five as she goes past her, running and jumping up into the curly haired man's arms. "Bye Miss Skye!" Annabelle waves excitedly at her.

Skye smiles and waves back at the little girl before turning her attention back to the rest of her students.

* * *

"Skye, hold the door."

Skye stops in her path and holds open the school building front door, allowing Bobbi to step through.

"Thanks," Bobbi says, handing her one of the coffees in her hands as she moves past her.

Skye gives her a small smile. "No, thank you for the coffee." She lets the door close and takes a sip from the drink as she and Bobbi begin to move through the building.

"Are you ready for today's set of conferences?" Bobbi asks her friend as they walk down the hallway.

Skye shrugs. "I guess so. Thankfully there were only two men at the conferences I had yesterday, because not all of the dad's could come, so I only had two men staring at my chest the entire time."

"Aww, I'm sorry, Skye."

Skye waves her off. "It's fine. I mean, it's not fine that they stare, even when their wives are right there, but I'm used to it. It isn't the first time guys have stared at my boobs, and I'm certain it won't be the last."

"Well here's to hoping that today's conferences go a lot better," Bobbi says.

Skye gives her a look. "That sounded like it was more for you than it was for me."

Bobbi sighs. "Yeah, yesterday was not a walk in the park by anyone's standards. Couple of pairs of parents didn't want to believe me when I said their children were not perfect little angels in class."

Skye scrunches her face up. "Ooh, those kinds of parents bug me."

"Me too." She takes a deep breath. "Alright, well it looks like we've reached your classroom. I better get going to mine before my first conference shows up."

Skye nods. "Yes, that would be a good thing to do."

"I guess I'll see you later, then?"

Skye nods again. "Yes."

Bobbi smiles. "Great." She turns around and makes her way up the back staircase in order to get to her own classroom on the upper level of the school.

Turning towards her classroom, Skye unlocks the door and steps inside, being sure to prop the door open against the wall.

Moving inside, she sets her things down and makes herself comfortable at her desk, pulling out the student files she needs for the first few conferences of her day.

She checks a few different things on her phone before turning her attention to her desk. She adjusts a few things and then pulls open the first file, skimming over its contents.

A few minutes later, a voice pulls her attention away from her things.

"Hello?"

She looks up to see a young couple standing in the doorway.

"Hi," she says, standing from her desk.

"Are you Miss Coulson?"

Skye nods. "That would be me. Are you Lucas and Liam's parents?"

The man nods. "We are. It's nice to see you again." His eyes flick quickly down to her chest and Skye has to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes. "I believe we only met the one other time at the back-to-school social."

"Yes, I believe so. And please, call me Skye. After all, I have all my students call me Miss Skye. Miss Coulson makes me sound a lot older than I am." She gives a small smile.

The other woman laughs quietly. "Well, Skye, it's nice to really meet you."

"Likewise. If you two would have a seat we can get this conference started and discuss your boys." She makes her way back to her desk as the two parents take up residence in the two chairs on the other side of her desk. "They're both very bright, but tend to goof off a bit, especially when I'm trying to teach."

The woman sighs. "Yes, we're trying to work on that at home."

"It's a slow process, though," the man pipes in, his eyes clearly glued to Skye's chest.

Skye groans internally. _It's just for a few minutes_ , she tells herself. _You can put up with it for a few minutes._

_._

_._

_._

Leaning back in her chair, Skye tilts her head back and lets out a deep sigh as she runs her hands down across her face.

A soft knock at the door to her classroom causes her to lift her head. "Is this Miss Coulson's room?"

She looks over and her heart nearly leaps out of her chest when she catches sight of the man in the doorway. He's tall, has dark black hair that's cut short and a bit messy but still manages to look good, very chiseled and defined bone structure to his face, and his eyes are a deep brown that is very familiar to her.

"Excuse me? Hello? Do I have the right classroom?"

Skye snaps out of her thoughts and shakes her head a bit. She gives him a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Yes, you're in the right place." She stands from her desk and moves to greet the man. "And it's Skye. All my students call me Miss Skye."

The man chuckles. "Well, _Skye_ , it's nice to finally meet you. My daughter talks about you quite a bit. I'm Grant Ward, Annabelle's father."

Her eyes go slightly wide. "You're Annabelle's father?"

He nods. "Yes. Is that….surprising?"

She quickly shakes her head. "No, no, of course not. I just...well, you know, it's actually not that important. Let's just move on to the actual conference."

Grant nods. "Yes, that would be great." He follows Skye's lead and sits down in one of the chairs in front of the desk as she sits down in the chair behind it. "Just give it to me straight. How's my little girl doing in class?"

Skye smiles. "She's doing very well. She's excelling in pretty much every subject, and even helps out some of the other kids who don't quite understand the material yet."

Grant smiles wide. "That's my girl."

Skye's heart flutters a bit. She swallows. "She's also very well behaved and one of the best little helpers I've got in this class. Always willing to help me out without me even having to ask her first. She's even spent a few recesses in the classroom to help me get ready for the next activity."

"She loves helping out around the house too," Grant tells her. "I'm glad to know that that's spilled over into her schooling."

Skye smiles and then takes a deep breath. "Well, that's pretty much all you need to know. Annabelle's a very easy going kid and never gives me any trouble."

"I'm very glad to hear that. And um, I really like your earrings, by the way." He lets out a small chuckle. "I'm sorry, that came completely out of nowhere. I just think that they look really good on you. Are they elephants?" he asks, leaning forward slightly to try and get a better look.

Skye smiles and touches one of the earrings. "They are. I got them as a birthday present from my parents a few years ago."

"Well they're very nice. I'm assuming there's some kind of significance behind the elephants?"

Skye nods. "Yes. Elephants are my favorite animal. I don't know what it is about them that makes me love them so much."

"Elephants are pretty cool. I myself have a weakness for dogs," he tells her. "Annabelle could tell you all about the time I caved last year after her begging me for months to get a dog."

"You have a dog?" Skye asks.

Grant nods. "Yeah."

"What breed?"

"German shepherd. His name is Max and he and Anna absolutely love each other. They're like two peas in a pod."

"That's awesome. And you know, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure Annabelle wrote something brief about her dog when we were practicing our writing."

"How's she doing in that, by the way?" Grant asks. "I mean, I know you said she's excelling in every subject, but I just want to be sure."

Skye smiles. "I get it. And she's doing very well in writing. I'd have to say that reading and writing are her two best subjects."

"Well that makes me very happy to hear. We practice her reading every day at home."

Skye smiles and nods. "Yes, I know. She told me yesterday how you like to read _Harry Potter_ when it's time for bed."

Grant nods. "Yes. _Harry Potter_ is our bedtime story. We both love it."

"As do I," Skye says.

"You do?"

She nods."Mm-hmm. And Annabelle made a point yesterday of telling me to tell you that I love _Harry Potter_."

Grant chuckles quietly. "Sounds just like my Annabelle."

.

.

.

"Oh my goodness," Grant says with a low chuckle. "I can't believe that actually happened."

Skye nods and laughs quietly. "It did. Thankfully, he realized the mistake he had made and never did that again. That was the first and last time something like that ever happened in my classroom. Thank goodness."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Grant lets out a deep sigh. He looks at Skye and gives her an apologetic smile. "As much as I would love to stay here and keep talking with you, I actually have to go and get Annabelle. She's staying at my sisters' house and they have somewhere they need to be so I need to go pick up my daughter."

Skye nods. "Of course. I've already kept you here way longer than necessary for a conference."

"I don't mind," Grant tells her. "It's been nice."

Skye gives him a small smile. "It has. But now you have to go get your daughter and I have to finish up a few things here before heading home."

Grant takes a deep breath and stands up from his chair. "Well, it was very nice to meet you, Skye."

Skye smiles and stands from her own chair. "Likewise, Grant." She moves out from behind her desk and walks with him to the door.

"Before I go," Grant says, "I just want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For being such a great teacher. Annabelle's always talking about Miss Skye and how much she loves you and your class. I was a little worried about her going to kindergarten because I didn't have the best experience with teachers myself growing up. So thank you for allowing her to enjoy coming to class."

Skye smiles. "It's nothing. I love what I do, and Annabelle's a huge part of that. She's a great kid."

"I will take all the credit for that," Grant says with a small smile.

Skye laughs. "Yes, of course. Well, it was great to finally meet you, Grant. Tell Annabelle that I say hi."

Grant nods. "I will be sure to do that. Goodbye, Skye." He gives her a small smile as he turns around and makes his way down the hallway away from her.

Leaning against the doorway, she crosses her arms casually in front of her chest as she watches Grant walk away down the hall towards the front of the school.

"Hey, what's up with the heart eyes?"

Skye pushes herself off the wall and looks up to see Bobbi standing in the hallway in front of her classroom.

"Bobbi," she says. "What are you still doing here? I thought you got done with conferences already?"

Bobbi shrugs. "I did. But I stayed behind to do some other stuff so I don't have to do as much planning this weekend for Monday. So what's with the heart eyes?"

Skye shakes her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bobbi rolls her eyes. "Yes you do. Now spill. Who was that guy and why were you staring at him like he was the sun."

"That was Annabelle's father," Skye explains.

"The little girl that came in before everyone else yesterday?"

Skye nods. "Yeah. And he didn't even stare."

Bobbi furrows her brows. "What?"

"He didn't stare," Skye repeats. "Throughout the entire conference never once did his eyes land on my boobs. He just looked me in the eyes the entire time."

"Wow. That's a pretty rare find for you."

"I know. There was honestly a little part of me that was waiting for his eyes to look at my boobs and just stay there. But it never happened."

"Sounds like a real stand-up guy," Bobbi comments.

Skye lets a small smile grace her lips. "Yeah, he does."

* * *

"Okay class," Skye says, clapping her hands together twice. "If you'd all go and get your math workbooks and then come back to the table we can get started."

She waits as all the kids stand up and move to the back of the classroom to the find their workbooks.

"Miss Skye?"

Skye looks down to see Annabelle standing in front of her, a small gift bag clutched in her hands. "Hi, Annabelle, how are you?"

"Good," Annabelle replies. "This is for you." She holds the bag up with a small smile.

"Oh, sweetie, you didn't need to get me a present."

Annabelle giggles. "It's not from me." She turns around before Skye can say anything else and goes to find her workbook.

Shaking her head, Skye turns her attention to the gift bag and pulls out the small note sitting right on top of the tissue paper.

She flips up the top and smiles at the sweet message left for her. _'Thanks again for being such a great teacher to Annabelle. This is just a small token of my appreciation. –Grant Ward'_

Setting the note down, she reaches inside the bag, past the tissue paper, and pulls out the item resting at the bottom. She gasps and then smiles at the beautiful elephant statue in her hand. "Wow," she breathes out.

Turning slightly, she sets the statue down near the front edge of her desk. She smiles at it once more before turning around to find Annabelle grinning up at her from her place at the table, her tiny brown eyes quickly flitting over to the elephant statue before looking back at Skye and then down to her workbook.

Skye just laughs quietly and shakes her head. Those two Ward's really are something.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
